Falling For The Wrong Girl
by neecey1794
Summary: Troy Bolton and Sharpay Evans are dating. And Troy and Gabriella have been friends for years. After having a sex dream about Gaby, Troy begins to fall for her. Will he realize that Sharpay is trying to pull him away from Gaby? Will he dump her? READ!


**_Disclaimer- I don't own any characters or anything in the story other then the plot!_**

Sixteen year old Gabriella Montez knocked on her best friend's door, prepared for him to take an infuriatingly long amount of time. She rang the doorbell and heard an annoying chime that tagged a lot with it, and she zipped her sweatshirt over her outfit. The front door light turned on, and the door opened. Gabriella's best friend, Troy Bolton, opened the door slowly. Even through the dark rain, his brighter then life blue eyes popped out.

"Hey, come in Brie." He greeted in his sexy voice, letting her in. As soon as she stepped in, he shut the door behind him.

After he took his hat off, his light brown shaggy-like hair was shaken out of his eyes. Troy was probably the most gorgeous boy she's ever seen in her entire life. He had shaggy light brown hair, tanish color skin and bright blue eyes; and carried the look of a model. He was sweet and extremely seductive, and he was taken by his girlfriend Sharpay.

His entire six foot frame was made out of indestructible muscle, and he lost his virginity in seventh grade to some junior girl in high school. Gabriella was different then him. She was short for her age, with beautifully wavy/curly dark brown hair, and a very curvaceous frame. She was only 115 pounds, but she usually covered up her beauty with bulky sweatshirts. His girlfriend, Rosé, was extremely attractive as well. She had wavy, golden blonde locks down her back, and a truly glorious body. She and Troy had sex many times before. It was more of a sex couple then a love couple.

"Did you need me for something?" Gabriella asked, slipping off her jacket.

Troy stared down her curvaceous frame with lust and genuine surprise. "Wow Brie. I've never seen you without that damn sweater." He admitted.

She wore a magenta sort of loose, good fitting short sleeved shirt that went down her frame perfectly. She wore dark skinny jeans that her toned legs were visible through. She also wore light makeup and black flats, and she looked the most beautiful then she had in a long time.

"I need Sharpay..." He said, with a strong voice.

"But she's like a used car, and I don't want to have sex with her anymore. I just wanted to know, can you have sex with me? Please?" He begged, stepping closer to Gabriella.

She blushed a deep red, but she didn't move from her spot. "W-What?!" She demanded, forcing herself not to look down his muscular arms and chest.

"Gabriella…we've been friends since kindergarten. And I'm dying to see you naked." He said, brushing her cheek with his hand.

"But…Sharpay." She tried, feeling his hard frame press against hers. "Isn't here…" He whispered, bringing his lips to hers

. For a minute, it felt like kissing a brick wall. After a few seconds, Gabriella kissed Troy back. She let his tongue slip into her mouth, and massaged his beautifully. He pressed her against the wall lightly, and picked up her leg and wrapped it around his waist.

He did the same with her other leg, and lifted her up with ease. He carried Gabriella up the stairs, his tongue intertwined with hers with strong passion. Once they were upstairs, they both fell on his bed. He slipped off his and her jeans, and laid over her, his legs intertwined with hers. He unbuttoned his shirt as he patiently waited for her to take off her jewelry and shirt. He was going to lay over her again, but this time, his eyes slowly went up and down her beautiful figure.

"Oh my god…" He breathed, his eyes staring at her with strong lust and want. She put her hands around his neck and lowered him down. After he fell down on her, she laid him on his side next to her. Their bodies pressed together, and Gabriella felt something hard continuously against her upper, inner thigh. She casually swept her thigh of his erected penis, and he stopped kissing her to moan softly.

"What Troy?" She asked, knowing exactly what she was doing.

"Again. More." He moaned, his gorgeous, angelic face looking into hers. Gabriella rolled over him, and her chest was almost pressed against his, and then he took off her bra. Her bare chest against his, made the hard penis even harder.

She wrapped her legs around his waist, and rolled her lower body back and forth as her moaned again. He went to flip her over then she laughed. "Ah ah Trojan…don't touch." She demanded, licking his earlobe.

His eyes closed in pleasure as she went to get a condom. "Blow me. Please." He demanded loudly.

After kissing him, Gabriella brought her mouth to her shaft. She licked it and it went to the bottom of it, and he moaned again. After a few minutes of going up and down his shaft, Troy moaned loudly. 'Oh! _GABRIELLA MARIE!!!_ Keep doing that! Oh! OH! _OH_!" He screamed, a white substance exploding from his you-know-what. ;]

It took a minute, and his penis was probably about a foot and a half. Troy slowly got up and put on the condom, and then swept Gabriella underneath him. He bought his mouth to her breasts, kneading and sucking them. Gabriella moaned softly, having _no_ idea Troy was so good in bed. He a trail of kisses down her flat stomach, stopping at her thong line... After a few minutes of licking and pleasuring her, he sat up and lifted her lower hips.

"Troy David Bolton!" She screamed, not wanting to go any further. Troy jumped off her and slipped on his boxers.

"I'm sorry, I'm not ready." She said apologetically, getting out from underneath him. She slipped on her tank top, and backed up about five steps away from him. "I love you Trojan."

Troy sat up in his bed with a jolt, and checked his clock. 3:12AM. It was all a dream…loving Brie…and it was the best damn dream he ever had. He sighed and looked around, to make sure that she wasn't next to him. How could he ever dream about another woman while dating his beloved Sharpay? He shook his head, turned around, and drifted off to sleep.

**Whoa, that's an interesting first chapter! Don't worry, the rest of the series won't consist of nearly as much sex, more love between Troyella. He is dating Sharpay in a few chapters, sorry guys! read&&comment~ Gracie Bee xoxo**


End file.
